


You Remind Me of Someone

by imkerfuffled



Series: 25 Days of Ficlet Prompts [12]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Takes place at the very very end of #3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This “Cherry" lady with the cool car... She's awfully similar to a certain redheaded Russian spy, isn't she?</p><p>Kate's not stupid. She can see what's going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me of Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it's my birthday! So here have this short little cutesy thing.

Clint. Bro. He’s supposed to be deaf, not blind. 

This new chick, Cool Car Lady Whose Name Is Probably Not Cherry? 

Kate’s not stupid. She can see what’s going on. 

Hot. Redhead. Shady, definitely criminal past. Hangs out with Russians who want to kill her. Badass. 

Sound familiar? 

Oh look, now she’s making out with him. Gross. Totally predictable. 

At least she’s leaving soon. It’s part of the whole shady, criminal past with the Russian tracksuits. 

Actually, Kate kinda likes her. She’s got spunk. Kate always appreciates spunk. Problem is, she’s also Trouble with a capital T, and Clint’s got enough of that already. So, yeah, probably a good thing that they’re at the airport right now to send her off. 

Plus, her car is _sweet,_ and when she leaves there’s a tiny little chance Kate can talk her dad into paying for its renovation. Maybe. 

Aw, who is she kidding, that car is totaled. 

Are they done sucking each other’s faces off? Yeah. Good. All three of them can get going now, before, you know, more tracksuit draculas show up. 

Ooooor they can just make out some more. That works too. 

Ew. 

Stop. 

They’re making Kate want to gouge her eyes out. 

“What?” 

_Futz!_ Cool Car Lady Whose Name Is Probably Not Cherry is staring at her. 

“Nothin,” Kate says. 

Cool Car Lady gives her A Look that’s half, “really, act like an adult, it’s like you’ve never seen two people try to have sex with just their faces before,” and half, “wait, hold on, do you totally have a crush on Cl—” 

Kate cuts her off before she can finish that thought, “You remind of someone, is all.” 

“Huh?” Clint. 

Bro. Oh my god, bro. Clint, bro. God. Broooo. 

Clint Barton, you dummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the first thing I thought after reading the comic was “Oh my god, Clint, REALLY?" Barton, you dummy :)


End file.
